User talk:Brambleshade.DA
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Charart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Spookycat27 (talk) 04:25, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:yo Hello I'll add you into our PCA. I taught one of our apprentices, Warriorcat27 how to do things from basics and if you look at their images, they have learned well. I can help you with learning to do these things but Warriors Wiki PCA is probably the best place to learn as there are a lot more users to learn off. I'll add you in anyway, welcome! 07:16, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Welcome!! Hi, since you joined in the middle of the night (or at least after I went to bed) I didn't get a chance to formally welcome you. I'd like to invite you to join our Roleplay section (it's not active yet, we're still waiting on a decent amount of people on this wiki first), and our Project Books, which Spookycat has made for us. We have a lot of pages that need to be made and updated, so you're more than welcome to help with that. As for the charart project, if you check our list of needed art, you can tell that there is a ''lot ''that we still need to get done! There are also still linearts to get done. The poses we have agreed one (by "we" I mean Stealth and I) are on her talk page, so you could work on those with her permission. We still need the rogue and Ancients pose. The others are being worked on. For the needed art, only three people have made characters, Stealth, who has already claimed all of hers, me, and I have so many I wouldn't mind help, however I'd prefer to do at least one of each character first, and Cinderstripe, who isn't part of the project, so you can probably work on his (Lionstorm, Hawkpounce, Cherrylight, Ivyflower, Redtuft, and Amberheart). If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! Also, we do have a very small set of rules, if you'd like to read those. Sorry if this seems like a lot; I have a tendancy to ramble. I'm also just ''really ''glad there's another person on this wiki! Enjoy your time here!!!!! :) Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:29, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Most people like to keep it short so they don't bore whoever they're talking to to death, but I like to make sure they know perfectly well what's happening and they understand all the details. Probably why my friend from school is fed up with my stories.... Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:54, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:blanks May I see what you have? I'd just like to see the pose and that. You'll post it on the Approval Page and you'll be given advice on fixing it, so don't worry too much about how good/bad it looks. 23:54, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Hmm that looks more appropriate for an apprentice, or softpaw. I think it's best to go with the pose I have, it suits rogue a little more. Thanks for offering anyway! 00:09, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I'd just like to point out that blanks look better if the lines (except for face and claws) are two pixels thick, unless you're doing a kit/StarClan kit pose, both of which are done already. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Can I see these ancient blanks please? 05:52, April 12, 2016 (UTC) That is actually better than the pose I have now. :) Yeah go ahead and put it on the approval page. Oh and mention you had permission from me. 05:51, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Charart Warriorcat has unfortunately left and left me to take over the wiki. Things will generally be the same but we need more action at the charart approval page. I’ve changed it to a talk page to make it easier for everyone. I only ask you all to comment on images up for approval, even if it’s just to say you think it’s fine and should be approved, I welcome it all (and maybe put up an image for approval, only if you can I’m not fussed). Thankyou for sticking around and I hope to see you more. 23:25, June 3, 2016 (UTC)